


Kiss Him

by MsImpala67



Series: Kiss Him [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, First Time Wincest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: The story of how one woman showed Sam and Dean how to be together. It's basically all Wincest porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at Wincest. Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated!

It started out just as a threesome. Sam and Dean both saw her in the bar, and both wanted her. And she had wanted both of them. Shit happens, and they ended up in the same bed with a naked girl moaning between them.

Sam pretended he didn’t react the same way to the sound of Dean’s orgasm as he did to the girl’s. Dean pretended he didn’t give Sam’s body a look that lasted longer than it should have.

And then they purposely looked for girls that would want both of them. Threesomes became typical, because it was honestly just more convenient that way. No one had to hide out somewhere else and wait until the other was finished, everybody had a good time. And so what if their legs brushed as they both fucked into a girl. It wasn’t as if either of them really noticed. Except that they did.

And then they were undressing one night, the woman clawing at both of them greedily, and Dean looked right at Sam’s cock and licked his lips.

He actually thought he had gotten away with his mistake, that no one had noticed.

And then the woman looked up at him and smirked.

“Kiss,” she said.

When Dean leaned forward, she stopped him.

“No. Kiss him.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kiss him,” she said, a clear challenge in her voice.

Dean inwardly cringed, knowing she had seen him look at Sam, knowing what it must look like to her. She didn't know they were brothers. If she did, she probably wouldn't have come back here at all. And if she had, she'd be running in disgust the second she thought she wasn't the only one Dean was attracted to.  


But Dean wasn't attracted to anything other than her sweet little curves. It was just an honest mistake. Too much skin and sweat in the room and his brain just got caught up in it for a second.

“Not gonna happen, sweetheart.” Dean made sure to keep his voice smooth and even, playful. “We only wanna kiss _you_.”

Sam silenced any protest she might have made by pulling her face into his huge hands- Dean couldn't remember Sam's hands being quite that big, but he wasn't supposed to remember things like that anyway- and kissing away any ideas she had. 

Just like every girl Sam touched, she melted. Dean was starting to recognize it, the way they just sagged into Sam, went all gooey in his arms, let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. Dean liked his girls to push back a little, but not Sam. He liked them sweet and open and following orders, too strung out to make any decisions on their own. 

This woman- Leah? Laura? Dean couldn't quite remember- was no different. Sam whispered something Dean couldn't hear, and she nodded, dropping down on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. Sam dropped down between them, shoving them farther apart roughly, before dipping his head down and going to town. Leah (yeah, Dean was pretty sure her name was Leah) fell back on the bed, legs wrapping around Sam's head like she was going to keep him there for hours. Her hands twisted in Sam's hair, and when she opened her eyes again, wide and bright as she felt Sam's mouth on her, she looked straight at Dean. “He feels so good,” she murmured, like an answer to a question Dean hadn't asked. 

_Fuck this girl_ , Dean thought. She was hot, and clearly had no inhibitions, and Dean was going to have a good time. But fuck her. Because now he was watching Sam too. It wasn't just about her pretty pussy as it got wetter and wetter, it was about the shape of Sam's tongue as it curled around her clit. Dean found himself stroking his own cock as he watched, watched her thighs redden as they pushed against Sam's jaw, covered with a few days' growth of beard. 

“Come here,” she finally said, dragging her hand from Sam's head to beckon Dean lazily. “Do you feel good too?”

Sam moved out of the way, licking his glistening lips, and Dean wondered idly if his own lips looked as good after he'd eaten a girl out, all pink and swollen and wet. 

But then it was easy to forget, to put himself back in the right state of mind. He was inches away from the promised land as he knelt between her thighs, kissing over the crease of them, hands gently rubbing up and down her sides as he made himself comfortable on his knees. She let her legs fall over the edge of the bed, let her body go limp, toes dragging the ground. She knew Dean would be gentle. Slow and easy.

Dean smirked. He was good at this. He enjoyed this. He could already taste her, sweet and tangy and everything that made his cock swell and jump. Dipping his head, he let his tongue drift over her, glide over the silky wet heat of her. 

And he tasted Sam.

He didn't mean to, but it was there. A flavor that couldn't be her, was too much like the beer they'd had with dinner, was too familiar somehow to be this strange woman.

That was it. 

Dean shoved all of those ridiculous thoughts out of his mind. He'd just been watching too much porn, where it was okay to appreciate the guy too, because hey, hot people were hot people no matter what type of junk was between their legs. And threesomes were confusing by nature, with so much bare skin in such a small space. His body was just reacting before his mind could tell it to stop. 

So he dove into her pussy like it was the last one he was ever gonna taste. She yelped and jerked her legs up, hands slamming into the bed as her back arched, screaming his name, and Dean forgot that Sam was even in the room until he was moving to kneel next to her, putting his cock in reach of her mouth.

Dean kept going, made her come twice on his tongue while she was sucking Sam's cock. And when she pulled his hair, begged “Fuck me, Dean,” he sank into her without another thought, letting the squeeze of her around his dick be everything it should be. The rhythm was slow and dirty, grinding as he pushed as far into her as he could go, until his balls were slapping against her with every thrust. He rolled to his side, a habit whenever Sam was in the room too, so that Sam could slide in behind her, could work his slick fingers into her ass first, then his cock, until she wasn't thrusting with Dean anymore so much as rocking between them, full of both of them, hands unsure of which one to cling to as she cried out, came a third time, then a fourth. 

She was getting too sensitive, they both knew it, and Dean moved a little faster, let himself slam into her as his balls drew up, full and ready. 

Sam beat him to it. He groaned out, burying his face in her neck, grabbing her hip as he came. The hip where Dean's hand was already resting. 

Dean doubted Sam even felt the small point of contact where their fingertips were touching. But Dean did. And the warmth of it, for whatever reason, was the thing that sent him over the edge. He came right along with Sam, hard and long, before rolling over and sitting up, putting some distance and some air between himself and his brother.

Later, after they had all cleaned up and Leah was saying her goodbyes, she pulled Dean's head down and let her lips brush over his ear, her candy scented breath hot and sweet. “He wants you, too. Kiss him next time.” 

********

Juliette was a year older than Dean. She smelled like vanilla, tasted like Cherry Coke, and had a sexy rasp in her laugh. And she fucked like a woman. She knew what she wanted, wasn't interested in pretending to be modest or shy. 

Dean thought he might be falling in love. 

“What's a bunker?” she asked, a skeptical tone in her voice like Dean had just offered to give her candy if she just joined him in the back of his van.

“It's where we live,” Dean explained. “It's totally safe and warded, with plenty of spare rooms. You're welcome to one of them while you get back on your feet.”

Juliette ran her hands through her hair, her t-shirt raising high enough that Dean saw the tattoo on her hip peeking out over her jeans, the small cartoon penguin that Dean hadn't asked about yet, though he knew there was a good story there. “What you mean is that you're sorry my house burned down and that I found out demons are real, and you want to make sure I haven't gone completely crazy?”

Dean smiled at her sass, the very thing that had attracted him in the first place, the thing that had landed him in her bed the night before the attack. He knew he shouldn't have, given that she thought he was an FBI agent and he was supposed to be protecting her, but he couldn't help himself. 

Sam liked her too. Dean could tell, even though they hadn't discussed it. Dean offered Juliette the bunker in all sincerity, wanting her to have a safe place to recover. But he'd be lying if he said it hadn't crossed his mind that she would probably be into a threesome. It had been a while, and part of Dean's time fucking Juliette had been spent thinking about how she would completely come apart if Sam had his hands on her too. 

“Basically,” Dean answered her, shrugging nonchalantly and earning himself a smack of her hand on his arm.

“Well, whatever the reason for your offer, I'll take it.” She suddenly sounded tired, looked a little harder around the edges. “It's been a rough couple of days.”

Dean nodded, silently grabbed the bag of stuff she had managed to save, and tossed it in the back of the Impala. She climbed right in the front seat, wedging herself between them, one hand on Dean's thigh, squeezing like she dared him to say something about it. He just drove to the bunker and showed her to one of the spare rooms. 

It only took two nights for her to come find Dean's room, sliding into his bed and instantly sucking his cock into her mouth, no pretenses or coy flirting. 

It only took two weeks for her to tell Dean that if Sam caught them, that wouldn't be the worst thing. 

It only took seconds for Dean to get Sam into his bedroom.

This time was different. Dean knew it. Dean knew that Sam knew it. Different because Juliette knew they were brothers. There was no lie here, no fake cover story. Whatever happened, Juliette knew the truth. And she still stared at them like a buffet she was going to spend an entire evening working her way through. 

As she stripped in front of them, pulling Dean's old t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor, completely bare underneath, Dean felt Sam's breath quicken from where he stood just a foot away, waiting. Dean accepted now that this was part of the fun. Just like with everything else in life, he wanted Sam by his side. He was fucked up enough that sex was better when he had Sam next to him, sharing it.

And he could have that. As long as Sam never found out that it was just as much about him as the girl.

“Double trouble,” she smirked, dropping to her knees in front of Sam. “Been waiting to get my hands on you for a while. You gonna let me work you over like Dean does? Or are you gonna be the one to leave marks on me?”

Sam answered by growling low in his throat and twisting his long fingers in her hair, pulling her right up against his cock. “Suck,” he commanded, his voice that hard and hot tone that meant he was going to be in total control of all of them tonight. Dean's cock jumped, and it felt nice not to deny that Sam was the reason why. 

Dean took a deep breath. He could do this. He could let himself have this. _Just don't let Sam figure it out._

Juliette was good at this too, Dean noticed. With Dean, she had been all shoves and hard thrusts, straddling him and riding him until she was coming all over his cock. But with Sam, she went loose and relaxed, moving where his hands pulled her, obedient and pliant. Sam fucked her mouth until she was crying out around his cock, hands digging into his thighs, trying somehow to pull him closer. And then she pulled off with an obscene slurping sound, looking up at Dean with swollen, wet lips that Dean knew tasted like her and Sam, lips that he wanted to kiss, wanted to feed from. 

“Kiss him,” she gasped, hand jerking at Sam insistently.

Suddenly, it was a million years ago, Dean and Sam with a girl who didn't know who they really were, a pretty girl who made the same request. They had told her no. And on her way out, she had told Dean to kiss Sam once again. _He wants you, too_. It echoed in his head, something he had dreamed about over and over, with a very different outcome.

So much had happened since then. And now, Dean wanted nothing more than to just give in, to just fucking do it.

Without thinking, he looked up at Sam. Froze in his skin when he saw the look in Sam's eyes.

Sam wanted to.

Dean wouldn't have believed it if it had been anyone else, but he knew Sam. He knew Sam better than he knew himself, had spent his whole life learning his moods, his expressions, learning everything there was to know. And there was no mistaking the look in Sam's hazel eyes. It was desire. For Dean. 

_He wants you, too._

Juliette crawled the few steps to get close enough, wrapped her mouth around the head of Dean's cock, and sucked hard. 

“Fuck, Jules,” he groaned, sucking in a harsh breath. 

“ _Kiss him_ ,” she insisted, mouthing teasingly at his balls. 

It felt too good, Juliette sucking at him, Sam looking at him that way, and Dean couldn't stop himself. He was no longer in control as he leaned forward and up, felt Juliette move with him to keep her mouth around his dick.

And oh Christ, Sam was leaning in, too. _Holy fuck_ , Sam was meeting him halfway. 

The kiss was forceful, mouths clashing together, something erupting like lava from a volcano that had been holding it in for centuries, not wanting to destroy everything around it. Sam tasted like...like _Sam_. There was something familiar about the new flavor in Dean's mouth, like he'd always known what Sam tasted like, just like he'd always known everything else about his brother. It was every bit as sweet as it was in his mind, like candy or fruit, and Dean was drunk on it.

Sam groaned into his mouth, sounding every bit as strung out as Dean felt, not pulling away. Juliette leaned back from Dean, and when Sam groaned again, Dean knew her mouth was on Sam's cock, just as it had been on his. 

Sam finally pulled away with a whine and Dean looked down to see Juliette bobbing on Sam's dick, unable to take all of his length in her mouth, working the head for all it was worth as Sam clawed at her shoulders.

And then she was, _oh God_ , she was moving, pulling at Dean's thigh, urging him closer until, _fuck_ , until his leg was pressed against Sam's, and _shit_ , Sam wasn't moving away. Jesus Christ, she was licking at both of them, a cock in each hand as her tongue flicked back and forth, and then...and then... _oh God oh God_ , she was slotting their dicks right up against each other, trying to fit her mouth around both of them at the same time, wet and messy and only half-succeeding. But it was perfect, perfect because Sam was right there, and Dean could practically feel the pulse in Sam's dick beating through his own, and he felt big and hot and Dean was definitely going to die from this. 

Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep himself from crying out, knowing it would be a scream, knowing it wouldn't be for the woman on her knees in front of him, giving him the best gift he had ever gotten. 

Dean came embarrassingly quickly, staring down at their cocks sliding against each other as she continued swirling her tongue around, long and thick pulses over her lips and chin. Sam followed, making a bigger mess of Juliette, and Dean had to close his eyes. He wasn't ready to see that, not this close, not when he might possibly see Sam's come drip onto his own cock. 

Juliette only stood up, wiping her face off on the t-shirt she had thrown on the floor earlier and grinning knowingly. “That was fun, boys. I'm giving you fifteen minutes, and then you both better be in my room. You owe me some orgasms.”

Dean managed a “Yes, ma'am,” and though it lacked his usual charm and confidence, he hoped she knew how grateful he was, and that he would pay her back in full for the rest of the night. 

Sam and Dean didn't talk about anything that had happened.

********

“What do you like better? Eating pussy or sucking dick?” Juliette was lying with her head in Dean's lap, his hand running through her hair. She didn't even bother to open her eyes when she asked, like she was just asking the time. 

Sam snorted a laugh from his chair, but he didn't look up from his book. 

Dean felt his face flush. “I've never sucked a dick. So.”

“What about you, Sam?” Juliette called out.

Sam didn't look up, his voice quiet when he answered. “I like both.”

“Wait, you...you've done that?” Dean couldn't stop the surprise in his voice. Or the interest. 

Sam shrugged, putting the book on the table, hands moving carefully and intentionally, the way they always did when he was nervous and trying to hide it. “One night in college, Jess and I smoked too much pot. Our friend Jacob was there, and Jess thought a threesome would be hot.”

“And?” Juliette asked, finally opening her eyes to look at Sam.

“And she wasn't wrong,” he smirked, avoiding Dean's eyes. 

They kept talking, but Dean couldn't hear anything over his own thoughts. Sam had been with a guy. Suddenly, there was a white-hot burning in Dean's gut, one that he couldn't ignore. It never bothered him that Sam had been with other women. That was just who they were. And that was a part of Sam's life that had nothing to do with Dean, so he never worried about it, as much as he didn't like Sam having _any_ part of his life separate from him. 

But this. Sam had been with a guy. And now Dean could only think about what Sam would look like on his knees. What his lips would look like all swollen and wet. What his hair would look like as it fell in his face, Sam leaning in to get at someone's hard cock. 

Dean was suddenly so jealous he couldn't see straight. 

“Want to learn?” Juliette's voice broke through his thoughts.

“W-what?” Dean hadn't even noticed that she had rolled off the couch, crawled to kneel between Sam's long legs. Sam just lounged back into the chair casually, waiting. 

“I'm about to suck your brother's cock,” she said. “Do you want to learn how to do it?”

There were a million answers Dean could have given. He could have told her that Sam was his brother and that would be weird. He could have said that he wasn't into guys and didn't need to learn. He could have pointed out that he'd had his own dick sucked more than enough times to know what felt good, and he could probably figure it out if he had to.

But he said none of those things. They would have all been lies anyway, and Juliette would have seen right through them. But more than that, he wanted to learn. Wanted Juliette to teach him. 

So instead of saying any of the things he should have, he just sank to the floor and crawled over to join her, sitting close enough to Sam that he could have reached out and touched him if he wanted to. 

Juliette was a master. 

Dean watched as she pushed Sam's shirt up to press kisses into his stomach. Her tongue trailed over the line of Sam's abs, licking at each one, her lips full as she sealed them over Sam's skin to suck a mark. Dean watched the bruise appear, watched Sam's skin change color when she pulled away.

Sam only smirked as she kept kissing at him, nipping at his muscles until he shuddered while she unzipped his jeans. Juliette never hesitated, never fumbled. Just smoothly shoved Sam's jeans and underwear down his thighs until his cock was free, half-hard but swelling fast as she stared, licking her lips. 

Dean stared at Juliette, at the curve of her back under her shirt as she bent over, at the way she kept her ass in the air, like an invitation. Whatever he did to deserve her, he owed someone or something a huge thank you. 

But then she let her mouth fall on Sam's cock, and Dean's attention shifted. He found himself watching closely, dick throbbing in his jeans as he really tried to learn. 

Juliette started slow, sucking gently at the head, then lowering her mouth to Sam's balls, her hand slowly stroking his cock, now slick with her spit. Sam closed his eyes and groaned, low and easy, like a cat stretching out in the sun. 

When her mouth moved back up the long line of his cock, Dean paid attention to the curl of her tongue as she traced the long vein on the underside, noted how long she took, how Sam's fingers dug into the arms of the chair slightly. 

“He likes that,” Juliette murmured, glancing over at Dean as he tongue flicked out again to run over Sam's entire length. “Most guys do.”

Dean nodded. He knew that. He'd watched and moaned as countless girls had done it to him. 

“The trick to doing it,” Juliette continued, pausing to suck at the head for just a second before licking Sam a third time, “is to keep your jaw relaxed. If you don't, you'll never make it to the finish. You'll get sore.”

Dean's cock jumped as he thought about his own jaw being sore from having Sam's cock in his mouth too long. He reminded himself that this was a secret, that he needed to calm down. But they had already kissed, and this was another line they couldn't come back from. Dean wasn't sure it mattered anymore. And he was certain he didn't care. 

Juliette stopped talking when she sank down completely onto Sam's cock. It took her a while, bobbing and sucking, to open her throat enough to take him all, but Dean watched as she kept going, eyes tearing up as she pushed her nose to Sam's stomach.

“Fuck, Jules,” Sam moaned. “That's so good...”

Juliette didn't move up and down. Dean watched as she hollowed her cheeks and swallowed around Sam, as she pulled one hand up to massage Sam's balls.

“That's it,” Sam encouraged. 

And then he turned his head and looked Dean right in the eyes. “Can't ignore the balls.”

 _Holy fuck_. It wasn't the instruction. Obviously, Dean knew how good it felt to have someone do what Juliette was doing to Sam. But Sam was talking _to him_. Was making Dean a part of this blow job. 

Dean nodded, like it was the most important thing he had ever heard. Sam continued staring at Dean, mouth falling open, and a high-pitched sigh fell out as Juliette pulled away from Sam with a wet noise. 

“It's okay for you to let that thing out,” she smiled, gesturing at Dean's lap, at the swollen bulge there. “That can't be comfortable.”

Dean smirked back and raised up on his knees to slide his pants down. Juliette nodded her approval, lips smacking together. 

“The really important thing to remember is to keep your teeth covered. Unless they ask you not to, of course.” She winked then, and Dean remembered that one time when all he had wanted was to feel the drag of her teeth over him, pleasure-pain running up his spine.  “It can make your lips tingle, can make them go numb if you do it too long, so you gotta mix up your rhythm. Don't stay in one place too long or you'll have to stop.”

And she went back to work then, bobbing up and down on Sam's cock, her fingers digging into his thighs. Dean didn't mean to, but his hand found its way to his cock, and he started stroking himself, moving in time to Juliette's motions.

Sam's eyes found his again, drifted down to his lap, and Dean groaned. His hand moved faster under Sam's gaze, wanted Sam to see him, to wonder about the feel of Dean's cock like he wondered about the feel of Sam's. 

“Want to try?”

Dean looked down at Juliette, leaning back on her heels, a challenge in her eyes. A surge of want went through him, a desperate desire to get his mouth on Sam, to answer all those questions he'd been ignoring for years. 

To wipe that Jacob out of Sam's memory permanently.

Dean looked up at Sam and raised his eyebrows, leaving it up to Sam. Was this too far? Or was Sam going to let him have this?

Sam's nod was small, but it was everything. Dean couldn't breathe, could barely move.

Juliette saved him, like she always did. “Come over here, babe. I want to see you do it.”

Dean's hands trembled as he moved, shifted to get between Sam's thighs, stretched out to touch him. Sam's skin was hot under Dean's hands, so different from casual touches that came from daily life. He was comforted by the fact that Sam was trembling, too.

Juliette pressed right up against his back, sucked at his earlobe. “And if you're gonna suck cock, I gotta wonder. You ever wanted something up your ass?”

 _Only Sam_ , Dean thought, but he only closed his eyes and grunted in response. He could smell Sam, only inches away, precome leaking all over his stomach as he waited patiently, bottom lip between his teeth as he held back a noise. 

Juliette's fingers ran over Dean's ass then, slick like she had been sucking on them, pressed right up against his hole, and something broke inside him. Dean pressed back against her, needing to feel more, to feel something inside of him. Juliette pushed a finger into him slowly, just as her other hand gently pushed at the back of his head, pushing him toward Sam.

And _oh God_ , his mouth was touching Sam's cock, his tongue was moving over the slit, tasting the wetness there, salty and bitter and delicious. Dean closed his eyes in bliss, moaning because Sam's cock felt like it just fit in his mouth perfectly, like this was where it always should be. He sank down as far as he could, sucking softly, reverently, sure that his movements were awkward, not caring because it was _Sam_. 

Sam lifted his hips, one hand sliding into Dean's hair to hold him there, and _oh fuck_ , Dean wanted to die. It was too good, too much to have Sam in his mouth, to feel Sam tugging his hair because he wanted more, to hear the pretty, gorgeous noises that were sticking in Sam's throat, not quite making their way out before they were just whimpers. Dean sucked harder, faster, needing to make this as good for Sam as it was for him. 

Dean had almost forgotten that Juliette's finger was in his ass until she pressed up, hit just the right spot, and sparks were flying behind Dean's eyes, making him cry out around Sam's cock. Sam cried out too, the vibrations apparently what he needed to push him over the edge, and Sam was coming, hot and thick over Dean's tongue, flooding Dean's mouth with that taste that was so very Sam that Dean couldn't think straight. 

“Dean,” Sam cried. 

Dean's name on Sam's lips was too much. It was everything Dean had imagined in his fantasies, wonderfully broken and wrecked, but still solid, like Sam had said it intentionally. Making a point.

And then Dean was coming too, dick untouched, just coming from Juliette's finger and Sam's orgasm pulsing against his lips. Coming from Sam crying out his name.

It knocked the breath out of him. He came so hard that he forgot how to move for a minute, leaning into Sam's thigh and resting there, letting Sam stroke through his hair with those long fingers. It felt almost as good as the orgasm.

“What do you think, Dean?” Juliette asked, easing her finger out of him. “As good as eating pussy?”

Dean pulled away from Sam then, turned and slammed his mouth against Juliette, knocking both of them to the floor, shifting awkwardly around his jeans, still bunched around his thighs. He kissed his gratitude into her mouth, sucked on her tongue, brushed his fingers through her hair, tried to tell her silently how perfect she was, how much he loved her in this moment for giving him this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on, kissed him back like she understood. 

In no time at all, she was clawing at his clothes, tearing off her own, offering herself to him, and he wasted no time shoving his head between her legs, making her scream and dance on his tongue until he was hard again. Sam stayed in the chair, a serene look on his face as he watched Dean slide up Juliette's body, as he watched Dean fuck into her until they were both shuddering and trembling into one another. 

They all went to bed in separate bedrooms that night, and once again, Sam and Dean didn't talk about what had happened. But Sam bumped Dean's shoulder with his own playfully as he headed for his bedroom.

And that was enough for Dean. 

********

They didn't all sleep together again for a few weeks. Juliette flitted from bed to bed when she wanted sex, choosing one brother or the other depending on her mood, and both Sam and Dean were fine with that. She was fun to have around the bunker, didn't have any expectations of either of them, and Dean would always be grateful to her for giving him Sam, even if it was only those couple of times. 

She was in Dean's bed the next time they were all together, straddling his lap, their fingers laced together over her breasts as she slowly rolled her hips, rocked back and forth slowly, in no hurry for anything other than the feel of Dean inside her. God, she felt good, warm and wet around him, soft on the rough skin of his hands. 

They both jumped when the door opened, but the second Juliette saw Sam standing there, she relaxed, hips working again like they'd never lost their rhythm. Dean held his breath as Sam looked at them for a long moment, just watching, eyes just as much on Dean as they were on Juliette. 

Dean took a chance. He grabbed Juliette's hips and pulled her down onto his cock, hard, letting his eyes fall shut as he really felt her. His back arched off the bed, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, and he didn't try to stop the throaty groan that came out.

When he opened his eyes again, Sam was working on shedding his jeans, groping at his own erection. 

_Yes._

This was the reason Sam had come into Dean's room, Dean was certain of it. Sam wanted this, wanted both of them, just as much as Dean did. 

Sam wanted him. 

The bed dipped under Sam's weight as he crawled up next to them, clothes discarded on the floor. Dean expected him to  fit himself in behind Juliette, thought maybe he'd get to watch Sam's face or feel his long legs rubbing against his own while Sam fucked her ass. But Sam surprised him.

Without looking at Dean, without changing his calm, hard expression, he slid a hand over Juliette's throat, not squeezing, just resting there. Looking at her like they were having some sort of private conversation that Dean wasn't allowed to be part of.

She smiled, nipping at Sam's lips quickly before sliding off of Dean, dropping down next to him with a bounce, on her back.

“Fuck me, Dean. Like this.”

The sound of her voice burned Dean, hit him like flames licking up from his gut outward. Somehow, he knew this was for Sam, that they were putting on a show. Because Sam wanted to see him, wanted to watch him, and didn't know how to ask. 

There was nothing Dean could do but obey. He rolled over, nestling his hips between Juliette's, feeling Sam's eyes all over him as she let her legs fall open wide. This should have been easy. He knew how to fuck. He knew how to move his hips so that women screamed, knew just how hard and fast to go, knew that Juliette would want it just a bit harder than the average woman. But this time was different. This time was _for Sam_. 

Dean knew that Sam was watching, and that he wasn't just fucking Juliette. Dean desperately wanted to be good for Sam, to show Sam that he was worth this, that whatever fucked up thing was happening between them, Dean would make it so, so worth Sam's while. He'd make it so good for Sam if Sam would only let him.

So when Dean pushed himself up and thrust into Juliette, burying himself in her hard and fast enough to make her scream, it was for Sam. Every moan he pulled out of her, every mark he sucked into her skin, every push of his cock into her perfect pussy...as good as it felt, it was for Sam. 

Sam sat back on his heels and watched. Dean could see him reach for his cock out of the corner of his eye, could see the gentle motion of his arm as he lazily stroked himself, watching Dean and Juliette. When Sam moved, Dean thought he was just trying to get a better view, but then Juliette smiled, that same smile as the first night she told them to kiss. 

Sam was... _oh, God, holy shit_ , he was running his hand down Dean's back, letting his fingers trail down the curve of Dean's spine. And then. And then he was. Oh, Christ, he was crawling behind Dean, pressing himself right up against Dean, naked chest fitting perfectly to Dean's back, his lips settling onto the back of Dean's neck. Sam slid down Dean's body, trailing kisses over each vertebrae, and Dean forgot how to move. Juliette waited patiently beneath him as his head dropped into the crook of her neck, breath coming in sharp bursts that hurt his chest, because this was just too perfect, too good. 

Dean all but cried out when Sam nipped at the small of his back, clawing at the sheet next to Juliette's head and trying not to come all over both of them. 

Juliette whined, and Dean's hips moved instantly, but slowly. Dean just couldn't concentrate enough to really push into her. Not with Sam's breath ghosting over his ass. Dean managed to keep a rhythm, tried to shift his thoughts away from Sam, shift them to the silky feel of Juliette around his cock, sliding over and over him as she took over, thrusting up from the bottom, pushing her hips up into him. 

Juliette leaned up to kiss him, and the scent of her filled his head as she sucked at his lips, then his tongue. He let her fuck his mouth with her tongue, tried to respond, but Sam was moving his mouth lower and lower, big hands tentatively settling on Dean's ass. 

“God, Sam, please just...please...” Dean sobbed the words into Juliette's mouth, but he felt Sam's hands grow bolder, felt Sam's tongue lick over his skin.

He jumped like he had been struck by lightning when Sam's tongue finally licked over his hole, hips instantly shoving farther into Juliette as his whole body tensed up, not ready for that kind of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Juliette moaned beneath him, her hand sliding between their bodies to rub at her own clit. “Feels good, doesn't he?”

Sam mouthed at Dean's hole, his tongue probing deeper and deeper as Juliette squeezed her pussy around his cock, and Dean was fucking gone. Sweat poured off of him as he held himself up on his arms, trying to stay still and let Sam do whatever he wanted to do, to make this last as long as he could, afraid of moving the wrong way and accidentally ending it. It was so good, the press of Sam's wet tongue inside of him, torturing that area that was so fucking sensitive. Dean remembered the feel of Juliette's fingers deep inside him and wondered if...if maybe...but he didn't let himself finish the wish. It was too much to hope for. 

Sam pulled away, and Dean closed his eyes, let the rhythm in his hips start again now that he could breathe, now that he could focus. Juliette cried out, met him thrust for thrust, even as Dean went wild, the leftover adrenaline from Sam's mouth on his skin flowing through him. He fucked into Juliette as hard as he could, his cock full and swollen, throbbing for release.

Dean was almost high now, staring down at Juliette, at her perfect breasts bouncing as he slammed into her. Tonight was _perfect._

“Don't stop there, Sam,” Juliette gasped, not taking her eyes away from Dean's. “I told Dean to fuck me, but I want you to fuck _him_.” 

Sam sighed, a broken sound that was almost a groan, and Dean stopped breathing. 

“Come on, Sam. Wanna feel both of you on top of me. Want you to fuck Dean hard enough that I feel it from down here. Please?”

Sam was silent, and Dean knew it had gone too far. That was it. His blood ran cold, and he started to pull out of Juliette, but she grabbed his ass and held him there at the same time that Sam spoke. 

“Dean?”

The tone of Sam's voice was the same as the look in his eyes when they had first kissed, the same as the way he had pulled Dean's hair as Dean sucked him off. It was full of need and want, and it was asking Dean's permission. 

Dean wanted to tell Sam everything, wanted to say yes and please and I've wanted to for so long and I might die if you don't. Instead he just nodded, barely meeting Sam's eyes, and said “There's lube in the nightstand.”

“Oh, fuck,” Juliette moaned, pulling at Dean's hips to get him moving inside her again. “So hot. You're so hot.”

Dean was trembling, probably crushing Juliette beneath him, but he didn't care. She stuck two fingers in his mouth to get them wet, then slid them down to his ass, one easily slipping inside, the other working it's way in a little more slowly. Dean pressed back against the burn of it, then forward into her, then did it again, starting a rhythm, letting her work him open as he tried not to think about what was going to happen next. 

Eventually, he felt Sam crawl back up behind him. Juliette pulled her hand away, went back to just letting Dean fuck her, relaxed and pliant beneath him. And then it was Sam's fingers pressing into him, Sam's long fingers, slick with lube, longer than Juliette's, rougher. Perfect. 

Dean lost track of time as he fucked himself on Sam's fingers, as Juliette whined beneath him as he fucked into her. It was too much. No matter which way he moved, he _felt_ it. There was no time to breathe, no moment to recover, and God, he never wanted it to end. 

Dean all out whimpered when Sam pulled his fingers away. “ _Sam, please_...”

“Shhh,” Juliette shushed him, her fingers reaching up to trail down his jaw. “You're doing so good, Dean.”

Sam's fingers were quickly replaced by the head of Sam's slicked up cock. Oh, fuck, it was big, foreign, burned and pinched as Sam gently pushed in. But Dean didn't want to take things slow. He wanted to feel it. 

“Jules,” he whispered, “I need it.”

Like the miracle that she was, she understood. She leaned up as much as she could under Dean's weight, grabbed Sam's hips, and yanked. Sam slid into Dean in one long slide, and Dean shouted into Juliette's shoulder, couldn't stop himself from biting into her flesh at the pleasure-pain of Sam inside him. 

“Oh shit, God Dean, you feel...oh shit, just don't move for a second...” Sam was breathless in a way Dean had never heard before, and Dean swore his hands were trembling when he grabbed Dean's hips. 

Dean wanted to stay right there, just like that forever. Juliette was softly moaning beneath him, writhing against him and looking up like she was watching the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Sam was behind him, breathing into his hair, holding him down with his long, sleek body, all that skin right up against Dean's. 

And Sam was inside him.

It was too much, and then Sam gave him more. Sam started to move, slight rolls of his hips first, growing harder and faster as Dean groaned, whined, urged him on. Each thrust of Sam's hips made stars fly behind Dean's eyelids as Sam hit that magic spot inside him, pushed him farther into Juliette so that he was surrounded once again, every inch of him stimulated, strung out between them.

This is how Dean was going to die, and he was going to die happy. 

Dean wasn't sure how many orgasms Juliette had as Sam pushed the three of them together over and over, but he felt her nails every time they dug into his shoulder, heard her shout both of their names as she shuddered underneath him. 

“Come on, boys,” she finally gasped, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. “I want to watch you come. Let go for me.”

Sam leaned down, sucked a mark onto Dean's shoulder blade, claiming Dean while he fucked into him, and Dean was gone. He shoved his hips against Juliette's and let go, his orgasm crashing through him harder than it ever had before, arching back into Sam, letting his head fall against Sam's shoulder. 

When Dean felt Sam come, his body would have come a second time if it had been able. Holy shit, Sam was _right there_ , all those muscles pressed right up against Dean, shaking and convulsing, and Dean could feel Sam pulsing into him, could feel Sam's teeth drag across his ear, could hear the broken, straining sound of it as Sam came. 

Dean was barely aware of anything as Sam gently pulled away, as Juliette eased him off of her and to his back on the bed. The only thing in his mind was _SamSamSam_ , and he breathed a sigh of relief when Sam curled up in the bed with them, when he fell asleep in a tangle of limbs that weren't his own, none of them caring enough to clean the mess they'd made first. 

Truthfully, Dean didn't want to clean it up yet. Didn't want to wash away what had happened.

********

“Are we gonna talk about this, Dean?” Sam hadn't said hello when he came into the garage. He just barged in and crossed his arms, looking at Dean like he was challenging him to a fight.

“Talk about what, Sammy?” He didn't look up from the Impala. He hadn't actually gotten any tools out, because his Baby didn't actually need any work. But sometimes, when things got overwhelming like they had been the last couple of days, it was soothing just to come out here and lift her hood, stare at the parts that made sense to him, the parts he could always diagnose and fix when something was wrong. 

Sam didn't answer, but he did move to the side of the car so that Dean couldn't easily ignore him. Dean took a deep breath and shut the hood, turning around to lean on the car, careful not to look at Sam. He didn't want to see whatever it was that was on Sam's face, because he knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

“Juliette. She's something.” Sam said, moving to lean beside Dean, not touching him, but close enough that Dean could feel the heat from his body. 

“Yeah, she is.”

“She told me it was okay. Did you know that?”

Dean shifted his weight to the other leg. “What?”

“After one of the first times that we... She told me it was okay. That you wanted me to.”

Dean forced himself not to move away from Sam, not to run from this conversation, even as his stomach sank. “Why would she tell you that?”

“Because she knew I was dying for it. For you.”

The words fell between them, and for a moment, Dean wasn't even sure that he had heard correctly. But it was there in Sam's eyes when he looked up, all over Sam's face. Dean recognized the burning, the want there, because it was in him, too. Had been since that first threesome ages ago, and probably long before that. 

Sam felt it too.

“Sam.”

Sam leaned over, his arm pressing up against Dean's, the bridge of his nose running over Dean's, lips not quite touching. 

“Are you sure?” Dean couldn't help but ask the question, needed to hear Sam say the words. 

“Dean. Let me. I need to.”

Dean drank in the scent of Sam's breath, so warm on his own lips, so close that he brushed against them when he spoke again. “What do you need?”

“You. Always you.”

They were kissing then, mouths moving together slowly, taking the time now to feel each other, to taste and touch and learn each other. 

There was no going back now. 

Dean let Sam pull him up, let Sam walk them back to the side of the Impala, let Sam open the door and gently lower Dean down into the backseat, their mouths never parting and Sam's hands warm on his skin. Dean didn't speak, didn't think, didn't dare do anything that might mess this up.

“When did you know?” Sam asked, leaning down to stretch his long body over Dean's. 

“Maybe the first time that one chick told us to kiss.” He closed his eyes. “Maybe always.”

Sam kissed him, slow and sweet, until Dean pulled back with tingling lips. “When did _you_ know?”

Sam shrugged, the edges of his lips pulling up in a smile. “Maybe always.”

Dean reached up with trembling hands to cup Sam's face. “Sammy...”

Everything faded away then, everything but them, but the way they were folded into the back of the Impala, of their home, together. They kissed until they were drunk on it, until Dean couldn't tell which skin was his and which was Sam's, until Sam got impatient and started tugging at his clothes. Dean let Sam undress him, then watched as Sam undressed himself, clumsy in the small space of the backseat, more beautiful than anything as he exposed tan skin and rolling muscles.

It wasn't the first time they'd touched, but it was the first time they had stared like this, that they had taken their time touching, fingers wandering over expanses of skin, trailing over lines and curves, claiming every inch like they didn't already belong to each other. 

Dean was sweating, leaning this way and that to let Sam's mouth get at him, to feel the drag of Sam's teeth over his nipple, the squeeze of Sam's hand on his hip.

“God, Dean, it's just...”

“I know,” Dean answered, twisting his hand in Sam's hair to pull his head back, expose his throat so Dean could suck a mark at the base of it, practically glowing when Sam moaned into the sensation.

Sam leaned over and grabbed his jeans, fumbling around until he pulled a small bottle of lube out of the pocket.

“Always prepared,” Dean smirked, even as his cock jumped at the sight of it, at the thought of Sam coming to talk to him with that in his pocket, knowing they would end up here. 

“Yeah, I'm a regular boy scout.” Sam rolled his eyes, but was still smiling as he leaned back down to kiss Dean again. 

Sam's fingers were warm and slick when they wrapped around Dean's cock, and the sweetness of the moment was gone. Now there was just Sam and his scent and his skin and Dean's need to touch him, to make him feel as good as Dean was feeling. 

Dean's hands found Sam's ass, pulled Sam down as he lifted his own hips. Sam moved his hand away, let their dicks slide against one another, perfect friction. For a moment they stayed like that, grinding against each other, letting the tension build. Dean sank into the feeling, clenched his jaw against the swell threatening to overwhelm him. 

Sam.

When Sam moved his fingers over Dean, down to his hole, and pressed in, Dean stopped him.

“No. Just you.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

But Dean didn't have the patience to wait, couldn't stand the thought of Sam teasing him, or the thought of spending one more second without Sam inside him. “Please...”

Sam lubed himself up even more, then gently pressed the head of his cock against Dean. “Tell me if I need to stop,” he murmured, voice already weak and straining. 

Sam went so slowly, barely pushed in at all before he stopped and let Dean adjust, let Dean open up around him. Dean bit his lip, dug his fingers into Sam's back and let his head fall back onto the leather seat. 

Sam's hazel eyes went dark, arms straining to hold himself up over Dean. They stared at each other as Sam inched his way into Dean, faces they had known their whole lives that seemed so different now, so much better. 

Holy shit, Sam felt good. Going this slow meant that Dean could feel the shape of him, could actually feel the throb of Sam's blood in his cock. Dean tried his best not to squeeze himself around Sam, tried his best to relax and keep himself open.

“That's it,” Sam praised. “Let me in, Dean.” He reached down and curled his hand around Dean's dick, stroking slowly as he kept sinking in, and Dean's toes curled.

Finally, _finally_ , Dean could feel Sam's balls pressed against him, could feel the press of Sam's hipbones. God, he was so full, stretched open around Sam, sweating and groaning beneath him with no shame.

“So hot, Dean. So much hotter than. Than.”

“Sam, I need...move, Sammy, please...”

Sam nodded, leaned down to bite at Dean's lips, to suck one into his mouth until it was swollen and numb, and then he moved. Small and shallow thrusts at first, closing his eyes and grunting, holding himself back. “Oh, shit, Dean, you feel so...so good.”

Dean sighed and relaxed, watched Sam above him, let the feeling of Sam inside him roll and wash over him like waves. 

Sam moved faster, pulled out farther and pushed back in deeper with each thrust, until Dean was tense again, until Sam was slamming into him, mouths touching without really kissing, just touching each other as much as possible. 

Dean pushed at Sam's shoulders eventually. “Sit up. I want...”

Sam didn't need Dean to finish the sentence, he was already shifting, already pulling out of Dean gently, sitting back against the seat. Dean all but scrambled into his lap, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, leaned in to kiss down Sam's throat as he sank down onto Sam's hard cock. 

Sam hissed, grabbed Dean's thighs and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises, but he let Dean control the pace. Dean rocked back and forth slowly at first, forehead pressed to Sam's, his dick rubbing against Sam's stomach with every motion.

But Sam couldn't let Dean go slow for long. His hands grew more demanding, pulling at Dean until he was bouncing up and down, slamming himself onto Sam's cock, Sam jerking him in the same rhythm.

“Sam, oh God Sam, I'm gonna come.”

“Come,” Sam told him. “Wanna see it, Dean.”

Sam's thumb swirled over the head of Dean's cock, pressed into the slit, and his hips shifted slightly, angling up to hit that perfect, sweet spot inside Dean. 

“Fuck,” Dean shouted, hands hitting the seat on either side of Sam's head, tearing at the leather, his head falling down so that he could bite into Sam's shoulder. He tasted the salt on Sam's skin as he came hard and long, pleasure so intense that it was almost frightening. He sobbed Sam's name almost incoherently, over and over, the only word that mattered.

He leaned back to watch as Sam thrust a few more times, then fell over the edge himself, hair falling into his face and Dean's name like a prayer on his lips. 

Dean would never experience anything better than this moment.

They stared at each other afterward, breathing each other's exhales silently, so much to say and no words to be found. Eventually Sam smiled, slipped his softening cock out of Dean and stretched out, pulling Dean down to lie beside him.

“This was more comfortable when we were little,” Dean commented, nuzzling into Sam's neck and not really giving a shit how uncomfortable he was, even as he had to struggle to find room for his body on the seat. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. “It's not so bad tonight. But if you give me a minute to breathe, we can go get in a real bed, if you'd rather.”

Dean thought about that for a moment, feeling Sam's soothing hands rubbing up and down his back. “No. I think I wanna stay right here for now.”

********

They sat in the bar, feet tangled together under the table as they drank their beers. Juliette had been gone for a few months now, and Dean missed her, though he understood. She wasn't the type to settle down. He had thought he was just like her for most of his life, but he knew now that he hadn't found anyone to settle down with because he'd been taken for as long as he knew what it meant to be in love. 

Still, nights like tonight, with Sam looking hotter than hell in his fitted jacket, he missed Juliette, missed the way they moved together, missed the way she looked at them together like they were worth looking at. 

And he would always, always be grateful to her. 

“Looks like she's finally getting the nerve to come over here,” Sam smirked. “What do you think?”

The woman couldn't have been more than twenty-five, blonde and bubbly, blowing a pink bubble with her gum in a way that she probably thought made her look sexy. 

There was a time when Dean would have been all over her. 

“I'm Lucy,” she said, no preamble or cheesy line. “I thought maybe one of you would want to play a game of pool? Or maybe both of you?”

The way she leaned over the table, the eager look on her face when she said the word 'both', made it clear that she would rather just skip the flirting and go straight to the motel, or maybe back to her place. 

Dean looked at Sam, who raised his eyebrows, leaving the decision up to Dean. 

If it had been any other night, a night when Dean hadn't been thinking about Juliette, he probably would have said yes. Hell yes. But with Jules in his brain, her laugh and the way she shot whiskey like it was water, he knew this girl wouldn't satisfy him. Not tonight. 

“We'd love to, sweetheart, but we were actually just leaving.”

Hurt flashed in her eyes, but she recovered quickly. “That's a shame.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sam smiled and winked. “But trust me, you wouldn't have had much fun with him anyway.”

Lucy laughed, then nodded. “Well. Have a good night.”

And then she was gone. 

“Wouldn't have had much fun with me?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised and offended expression on his face. 

“Well, no. She wouldn't have.”

“And why not?”

“Because you're gonna be too busy with me tonight to pay attention to anyone else.”

Dean's face grew warm as he threw some cash on the table and stood up. “Let's go, then.”

Sam waited until they were in the parking lot to slide into Dean's side, whispering filth in Dean's ear that he kept up all the way back to the motel.

Wherever Juliette was, Dean hoped she was as happy and lucky as he was.


End file.
